The Batman (2017) Film
The Batman 2017 is a reboot taken outside of Christopher Nolans series, Starring Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman. Directed by Shane Black. Release Date- June, 2 2017 Cast Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/ Batman- As a child his parents were gunned down now as The Batman he stops criminals. Eric Bana as Thomas Wayne Jr/Owl Man- Bruce`s long lost Older Brother he is secretly The Owl-Man Naiomi Watts as Vicki Vale- Bruce Wayne`s new Girlfriend. She also works for the Gotham Gazette Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox- He serves as the Wayne Industries weapon manufacture. Emily Brown as Selina Kyle- Bruce`s new secretary. Shane Black said that she might be Catwoman in a sequel Geoffry Rush as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce`s butler who thinks that The Batman can`t protect Gotham Josh Hutcherson as Dick Grayson- the 16 year old who made it during the Court of Owls terror. Shane black teased that Dick might become Robin. Jeffery Dean Morgan as Dr Christian Marks- Bruce`s friend who supports him with new weapons. Bryan Cranston as Captain James Gordon- A ally to Batman Synopis After Man Of Steel 2 Worlds Finest. Bruce only has been in Gotham for 3 years. He has stopped the Joker but a terroist organazation called The Court of Owls. Plot The movie starts when a robbery is happining at a Bank. The first robber manages to get a few bags but Batman was behind them. Batman savagly beats him up until he drops the money. Batman gets shot at so he throws a smoke grenade. Shift to 1 year later Wayne Industries has became Gothams`s most best company. Dr Marks gives a speach saying that Bruce Wayne is the most wonderful Ceo of the company but he had things to do. Bruce comes in shocking everyone. Bruce states that he hopes for a safer Gotham. In the backgroun a person dressed as a Owl calls someone and the caller says kill my brother. Bombs blowup parts of the building and People in Owl outfits start breaking in and shooting. Bruce puts on his Batsuit and comes out. Batman saves Vicki Vale and tells Gordon to get her to safety. Batman sees a person on top of a building but he dissappears. Bruce goes back in the Batcave with his gloves and his mask off he asks Alfred was the attack supposed to happen. Alfred smiled and said as The Batman you would be able to take them down. Bruce looks at his parents pictures and leaves. Vicki Vale is then intervied by Clark Kent( Henry Cavill) about what happened the night before. At a unknown location Thomas Wayne Jr is making a costume while saying that Bruce Wayne never died and that The Batman interupted it. He kills a guy and told the rest of the Talons let`s prepare for the night of the Court of Owls. Bruce goes on a date with Vicki Vale. Bruce tells everyone that he is the most cool guy in Gotham. Vicki thinks he had too much to drink. Bruce wakes up at his house and Alfred tells him that he was drunk last night so Vicki decided to drive him back home. Bruce goes in the Batcave and it shows the people with the owl masks shooting a person. Bruce suits up and leaves. Batman meets with Commisinor Gordon on a building and tells him about the Court of Owls who attacked at Bruce Wayne`s party. Gordon then asks if he could do anything. Batman says yeah but keep an eye on them. Alfred calls Bruce and told him that Lucius Fox has something for you at Wayne Industries. Bruce heads there and asks what does he have? Lucius explains that he made him a Batplane for extended use. Bruce notices Owlman`s masqurade and wants to know who is underneath the mask. Alfred comes in and tells Bruce that Vicki wanted to talk about their relationship. Bruce heads upstairs and asks Vicki what is the problem with our relaitionship? Vicki says that she wants to continue reporting and there are secrets that she wants to know about. Vicki gets up and leaves and Bruce tells her to close the door. Shift to Thomas Wayne Jr`s hideout he shoots one member of the Court of Owls and and tells the other members tonight is the night to begin the Court of Owls. Commishinor Gordon turns on the Batsignal and Batman arives and tells Gordon that the Court of Owls are going to begin their killings and they run by a list. The movie shifts to Lucius about to go to sleep and sees a member of the Owls. Lucius grabs a gun he had and kills the Court of Owls member. Batman comes in Fox`s house and hands him the list of people and one is Bruce`s new secretary Selina Kyle. Batman leaves and beats up members of the Court in order to find more people on the list. Teen Dick Grayson sees members of the Court break into his house Batman shoots the intruders with a Grappiling Hook and punches him in the stomach then knocks him out. Dick asks him who are you? Batman turns around and told Dick i am The Batman and glides off in the night. Owlman has Vicki on a chair and Batman comes in and tells Owl man to let her go. Owl man shoots Bruce and tells Baman he is his older brother. Batman puts his hands on his wounds and hits him in the head with a Batterang. Owl man throws Vicki out of the window and Batman jumps out of the window to save her. Batman takes off his mask and tells Vicki this is what i am a Dark Knight a protector The Batman. Vicki stunned watches as Batman comes back up to fight Thomas. Batman kicks Owl man in the face and Owl man chokes him. Batman throws an electric Batterang shocking Thomas and Batman picks him up and before he throws him out of the window he tells him that no matter if they are brothers or not he won`t be his brother no longer and throws him out of the window. Post Credits scene Batman delivers another criminal to Arkham Asylum and the Arkham guard tells Batman that Hush will be in Gotham Production After The Dark Knight Rises was released people wanted another Batman film. So a bunch of actors for Batman were thrown around. Wes Bently, Armie Hammer, Eric Bana, Matt Bomer and Jon Hamm. For the Batman reboot they wanted a slightly older Batman and a older love interest for Bruce. Naiomi Watts was cast and said she was Vicki Vale. The first Script had Batman and Robin fighting Joker and Man Bat but the second script had Batman in his third year and going up against The Court of Owls and finding out he has a brother. Reception The whole movie was great and a Critic said it is more cooler then than the Dark Knight trilogy. The whole cast was very good. The Batsuit was the same one from Batman new 52 comic. Sequel Shane Black stated that a sequel is being planned and Jon Hamm, Geoffry Rush, Denzell Washington, Naomi Watts are reprising their roles. The name of the film will be The Batman Gotham Nights and it will be released in 2019. Note I picked Jon Hamm because i like the idea of an older Batman. Category:Ultimate Dc Cinamatic Universe Category:Films Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:2017 Category:2017 films